


i like mornings

by dawningofdrag



Series: Short Drag Race Oneshots [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non AU, theyre just cute okay thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningofdrag/pseuds/dawningofdrag
Summary: Gigi hated mornings, but she hated them much less when Crystal was around.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: Short Drag Race Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141637
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	i like mornings

**Author's Note:**

> i planned on making this a whole long one-shot based on ‘stuck with u’ by ariana grande and they who shall not be named, but i couldnt really find a good structure that i vibed with, but i ALSO really wanted to do something in relation to it because i love the concept, so here we are!
> 
> i posted this on my tumblr over a month ago, but i thought i'd post it here as well. it's short and sweet and cute, i hope you enjoy it <3

Mornings were great with Crystal. 

Gigi had no idea how much energy her boyfriend would be able to exert in the early hours of the morning when the birds chirped a hair too loud by the windowsill next to their bed, an awakening Gigi classified as rude despite the fact that the scenario sounded more dreamlike than it was annoying. She would pull the covers over her tall frame that was almost always curled up in a ball, groaning into a pillow to try and block out the chirping that rang in her ear like an alarm clock with a nonexistent snooze button.

But everytime the birds sat a little too close to the window for her liking, Crystal came in at the exact time she would need her like it was choreographed, tan hands wrapped tight around two warm coffee mugs as she set them on their crowded bedside table, tapping on the glass window as she shooed the birds away with an animated voice Gigi would find herself laughing at. Crystal would grin once the winged creatures finally flew away, bare feet skidding on the carpeted floor as she walked closer to Gigi, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“Good morning!” Crystal cheered, gently pushing the queen that fully occupied the queen sized bed they shared to make room for herself. Gigi scooted over once she felt her boyfriend’s warm hands graze her pale skin, and waited patiently for her to pass down her mug of coffee that grew colder as it rested on the bedside table Crystal left them on. 

They clinked their mugs like they always do, the sound of ceramic hitting ceramic echoed through the bedroom and bounced against the bright stick-on wallpaper that clung to its walls. Sometimes the birds would come back and Gigi would have to kick the glass to drive them out once more, and they would laugh about it as they sipped their warm coffee made just the way they liked it (milk and four sugars, sweet enough to wake her up and warm enough to calm her down before she faced the day). 

Silence filled the confinement of their cozy bedroom, whistles of spring breeze forcing their way into the space as they finished their drink in solitude. Gigi laid her head on Crystal’s bare shoulder as she drank the final gulp of her now lukewarm coffee, pulling the mug away with a loud exhale as she reached over her boyfriend to set it on the end table. 

Her arms wrapped around the older queen almost instantly after she placed the cup down, laying on her side as her leg found itself comfortable on top of Crystal’s. Gigi placed a peck on her boyfriend’s cheek, soft and quick, fast enough to keep her morning coffee breath away from Crystal’s sense of smell. After a few moments of silence, she spoke softly after Crystal had finished her mug. 

“I like mornings.” 

Crystal’s eyebrow raised with curiosity, the out of character sentence she deemed a cause of concern. 

“I thought you hated them.”

Gigi chuckled, head shaking slightly before she locked eyes with Crystal who was waiting patiently for an answer. Gigi decided that another kiss on the cheek wouldn’t hurt. “Well, I don’t anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hmu on tumblr @dawningofdrag!


End file.
